Out of the Smokey Ruins
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: What if Kushina Uzumaki survived Naruto's birth? And what if an old friend of Sarutobi helps protect her new baby boy? NaruHina! Deadpool, Wolverine, Gambit, etc. Humor, Action, Adventure, Romance, Rated M, this story has everything! Please leave reviews
1. Night of Terror and Hope

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hey there, everybody! It's Mr. Alaska with another new story for you! I decided to start another Naruto/Deadpool story, because I think the combination would be AWESOME! But unlike my first Naruto/Deadpool story, I will add a different twist to it. Wade's dialogue will no longer be **BOLDED**. And I will also add that in this story, the type of weapons that he uses WILL exist in that time period, but will be looked down upon the people of Konohagakure. So I just want to get that into the open. And also, I will have to be honest and admit that I got the idea from Lord of the Land of Fire's "A Mother's Love". But anyway, please enjoy and leave plenty of reviews.

Chapter 1: Night of Terror and Hope

It was a dark, terror filled night in Konohagakure, as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. It's humongous nine tails whipped and twisted, striking the ground with so much force it cause tremors with each swing. It's large teeth and razor sharp teeth glowed in the moonlight, as wave after wave of ninja attacks came flying towards it. But the demon was not going down. It was virtually indestructible to any attack thrown at it. But there was one sure fire way to take down the massive, ancient beast…. But it came at a cost.

At the Konohagakure hospital, Kushina Uzumaki laid in her hospital bed, with her new born son cradled in her arms. She was a lovely woman, with long orange hair drooping down to the middle of her back. Her aqua blue eyes sparkled with tears, as she looked at her husband, who was standing right beside her. "M…Minato-kun…." She sniffled, pressing her cheek to her sleeping son's forehead. "I…isn't there another w…way?" Minato, the forth Hokage shook his head, as he tried his best to hold back his tears.

"No, Kushina-chan, this is the only way." Minato answered, as he gently rubbed his new born son's soft, spiky blond hair. "If I perform this jutsu right, the village will be spared. But I must use my son." He allowed a solo tear to fall down his face, as he took his boy from his loving wife. "I can not ask any other family to sacrifice their children. It would not be fair to them…" Kushina started to sob uncontrollably into Minato's chest, crying for him not to go. "Shh…shh, Kushina-chan…" He whispered, no longer trying to hold back his tears. He openly sobbed, with their crying causing their son, Naruto Uzumaki to stir. Before he left, he get his wife one last passionate kiss. "Please take care of our boy, Kushina-chan…." He whispered into her ear. Kushina wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded.

As he left, he looked down at his sleeping son and wept. He was a beautiful baby boy. His light blond hair resembled much to his own, only shorter. His sleeping body twitched, as if he was already experiencing his first nightmare. With tears streaming down his face, Minato lifted his boy up and kissed him, ever so lightly on his forehead. "Please forgive me…my son…." Then, he was out the door.

_**( Two Hours Later )**_

Kushina was woken by someone who nudged her sleeping body. "Kushina. Wake up…. It's over." The sorrow stricken woman awoke, to see the legendary Sannin Tsunade standing over her. Tsunade was well known for her healing abilities, and was just at the right place at the right time. "It's all over, Kushina. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is gone." The blond woman said, with a look on her face as if to say "But I have some bad news."

"And my husband is dead?" Kushina said, more than asked. She knew the jutsu Minato preformed on the demon was a self sacrificing jutsu. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again, as she scrummed in her hospital bed. She and Minato have only been married for one year, and now, that man she loved was gone. "I can't believe he is gone, Tsunade…." Kushina whimpered, wiping her eyes dry. But than, something came to her…the reason she was in the hospital in the first place. "Naruto! Tsunade! Where is my son?!" She asked, bolting up as fast as she can. But than, immense pain shot through her torso, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Don't make any sudden movements!" Tsunade ordered, aiding to the woman's side. "Your body is still tore up from giving birth. If you move erratically, you could open you wounds and die." Kushina groaned, as she lowered herself into her bed again. But Tsunade sighed when her friend shot her a testy look. "Your son is with Sarutobi-sensei and the council members. They are discussing his _fate_." Kushina's eyes snapped open when she heard that piece of information.

"Take me to my son, NOW!" The mother demanded, throwing the sheets off of her. Tsunade objected to her getting up. "Than get me into a wheelchair. I most see my son before those damned council members harm him!" Tsunade looked at her friend, sighed, and ordered for a nurse to rush a wheelchair up to Kushina's room as fast as possible.

_**( Inside the Council Chambers )**_

"I say that the demon should be kill now!" Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan roared, slamming his palms on the table. The council room was filled with clan leaders and council members. Sitting in the front of the room sat the third Hokage, with a baby carriage holding the still sleeping Naruto. "As long as the spirit of the Kyuubi no Kitsune still resides in that boy, this village isn't safe. We most kill it immediately." Sarutobi, looking down at the sleeping baby frowned when the first thing he heard was the death of his successor's son.

"There is not is no _it _here, Fugaku Uchiha. _His _name is Naruto Uzumaki." The old man said, with a stern voice and a hard look on his face. "And suggesting to kill the forth's bloodline is unspeakable. I doubt anyone would've even thought about that without you here." The third knew he was laying it on a little to heavy, but for someone to suggest killing a harmless and innocent baby managed to spark an anger in the old man.

The Uchiha head growled. "While Minato's death is tragic, we can not ignore the fact the he didn't kill the demon. He sacrificed himself just to seal it away. And that means that the Kyuubi can still be unleashed. That's why we must dispose of it as soon as possib…"

Just than, the front doors flew open, with an angry Kushina Uzumaki being pushed on a wheelchair in by the legendary healer Tsunade. "If you lay so much as a finger on my son, I'll kill you!" She growled, glaring daggers at the Uchiha. "He is my son, and I will kill anyone who tries to harm him." Tsunade followed Kushina's threats by cracking her knuckles threateningly. Tsunade's strength was also well known throughout the villages. And most of the members on the meeting gulped, imagining going up against the Sannin. "Sarutobi…please bring me my son."

The old man smiled warmly, and reached into the crib just as the baby boy woke up. He started to cry, but that was quickly remedied when Sarutobi handed him over to his mother. Overwhelmed with joy that her son was OK, Kushina rocked Naruto gently in her arms. "Shhhhh…. It's OK, my little Naruto. Mommy is here for you." She whispered, with warm tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

Seeing this moving mother/son moment, Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan cleared his throat. "I agree with Kushina. Killing Minato's only child isn't the answer." Fugaku turned and narrowed his eyes at the Hyuuga. "While the village suffered much damage and many deaths, killing a innocent baby will not undo what the _actual _Kyuubi no Kitsune did." Mumbles echoed throughout the council chambers, discussing what Hiashi stated.

Kushina smiled and nodded her head to the Hyuuga. "I will take my son home with me. I'll have Tsunade heal me up quickly, so I can take my son home." She watched, as members looked to one another, whispering into one another's ears. Some hateful glares and glances were shot randomly at Kushina, mostly at the once again sleeping baby. And Kushina managed to catch one, and added to her last statement. "And once I am healed, I will protect my son. Anyone caught planning to harm, or stopping in the process of harming my son will meet a swift and painful end." Venom was literally dripping off every word she said. "I lost my dear husband to the damned Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I have made peace with that. He gave up his life so that I, and the rest of the village could live. But I refuse to let anything happen to my son. If you want to get to him, you will have to go through me first."

"And me." Tsunade added, shooting everyone a death glare. "I'm Naruto's Godmother, and will fight to keep Minato's boy safe. And I highly doubt even Orochimaru would be able to take both me and Kushina on." That was true. Because Kushina was also a Shinobi of Konohagakure, and a skilled one at that. Minato taught her almost all of his moves while married, and she wasn't shy about using them.

After a few more minutes of whispering, the council members nodded. And when Kushina, Tsunade and Naruto were about to leave, Sarutobi stopped them. "Kushina…" He said in a soft voice. The two women stopped, and Tsunade turned Kushina's wheelchair so that she could see the third. "On behalf of all of us, I apologize for your loss. We all loved Minato as a Hokage, and will miss him." Kushina smiled softly, and nodded. "He was a great man…and a great leader. But because of his death, I will have to come out of retirement and take the title of Hokage again. And word about your son holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune has already spread…" Kushina's eye snapped open. "But I will deal with it. I will make a law, stating that they will not be able to tell their children. Naruto doesn't need a horrible childhood after losing his father."

"Thanks you, Sarutobi…" Kushina said, with a little bow. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" The old man took off his hat, and sighed.

"Yes…. Constantly protecting Naruto will prove a challenge, even for you. And just so it happens, someone I used to work with while I was first Hokage is in town. And I feel, despite his short comings, will be able to help you." Kushina, Tsunade, and all the other council members raised their eyebrows with curiosity. "He is an…._unusual_ person, but he is a good man, and won't be able to refuse to help. I, like I said, worked with him before I passed the title of Hokage to Minato." Sarutobi turned to the door behind him, and took a deep breath. "Wade! You can come out now!"

The door opened, and everyone's eyebrows arched at who they saw walking out. He was a tall man, wearing an unusual costume. It was a red and black full body suit, and wore a weird mask that hid his face from the others. On his feet, he wore black combat boots. Attached to his back were two long Katana swords. And on his belt was a array of guns and grenades ( Quick note: There are guns and that kind of crap in this story. But no ninja uses them. They keep to the jutsus and Shuriken, while the rest of the world advances in technology ) "Kushina, I would like you to meet Wade Wilson. He has agreed to be a form of body guard for your son."

The masked man chuckled, and slugged Sarutobi in the shoulder. "HAHA! How could I refuse helping Minato's smokin hot wife raise his kid? Besides, things were getting boring with Cable. Too much "blowing up me" and not enough "letting me shoot him". I tell ya, it gets tiring after a while." Wade said in a annoying voice ( Think about the voice Deadpool had in both Marvel Ultimate Alliance games ). Ignoring the insults from the other members, Wade turned to the woman in the wheelchair, and smiled. "Hello, Kushina Uzumaki. The name is Wade Wilson, but call me Deadpool. Or if you'd like, you can call Wade Wilson, Wade, Wilson, Little Wade, Little Wilson, Red Wade, Red Wilson, Uncle Wade, Uncle Wilson, the Merc with the Mouth, Dead Man Wade, Dead Man Wilson or W, for short. I don't really care anymore." Kushina stared at the man, as he went off on a different subject.

"Umm….. O…OK, Mr. Wilson…" She said, with an anime sweat drop going down her head. She looked pass Wade, and raised a eyebrow at the old man, who was trying his best to hold back his chuckles. "May you please explain more as to why you went out and hired me a body guard?" Sarutobi nodded.

"I will stop by later this afternoon. I have to finish up the Vow of Silence Law, and finish up the paper work for it. But for now, Tsunade and Wade will escort you and your son back home." Kushina frowned, but nodded.

"I understand…thank you." Again, Kushina bowed in her wheelchair. Tsunade smirked at her old teacher, and nodded her head. And as the four left, Deadpool turned and flashed the old man a thumbs up.

"Smell you later, old man." Everyone stared at him, shocked to hear someone talk to the "New" Hokage in such a manner. "And don't worry…Kushina and baby Naruto will be alright in my mercenary hands…. Believe it." Sarutobi chuckled, and waved goodbye at Wade.

'Oh…. Kushina is going to kick my ass when she gets better…'Sarutobi thought, leaning back in his chair. 'But if anyone can help her raise Naruto, Wade could…. Though, there might be a few holes in that plan, but it just might be the best thing we have at the moment.'

_**To Be Continued……..**_

I know….pretty short, huh? But this was only supposed to give you all a taste of what was to come in future chapters. I will go more into dept as to why Deadpool was in Konohagakure during the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack. Deadpool will explain his life story to Kushina and Tsunade in the next chapter, followed by some major forth wall breaking!! YEAH! And if there is any mistakes in this story, I apologize. Please tell me via PM if you spot any mistakes. Other Marvel characters will be introduced as the story progresses. There will be a poll opened on my profile if anyone is interested. Please leave reviews if you like this, or if you have any suggestions.


	2. Introductions

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, future Deadpool/Kushina, and more as the story goes on.

Author's Notes: Hi again. Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter. I know, it was short. But like I said, it was just to give you a little preview of the story. and, I did go with the Deadpool/Kushina pairing. But I assure you there will be meaning to it. It won't be a sudden romance between the two. In fact, Kushina will kind of hate Wade in the beginning. But enough of that…. I currently have a poll opened up in my profile for which Marvel character you want to see next. After reading this chapter, PLEASE vote. Even if you don't care, select two options for the hell of it. And I hope you enjoy all my other stories. Now, enjoy the story!

Chapter 2: Introductions

Kushina, with Naruto in her arms and Tsunade pushing her, rolled down the streets of Konohagakure, with the psychotic mercenary walking beside them. "Man…. That "Kyubee no Kitsoon" thing seriously did a number on this place, didn't it?" Wade asked, as he twirled his 9mm Glock around his finger. The streets were a mess. Boulders, flung by the Kyuubi's attacks landed in numerous places in the village. Buildings were leveled and streets were destroyed. Villagers and Shinobi worked together in the streets to remove the debris…and remove the bodies they found along the way.

Kushina glanced over at Wade, as he started juggling three 9mm Glocks around. "So…how is it that you know Sarutobi?" She asked, with a eyebrow raised high. "You don't seem like the kind of person someone like Sarutobi would associate with." Deadpool, after hearing this, grabbed all three guns, flipped them back into his large opened backpack on his…well…back, and turned to her. A cocky grin was visible through his red and black mask as he chuckled.

"How? Me and Sarutobi? Oh, we go way back." Wade said, as the four came to the Konohagakure park. "When I was sent to Konohagakure on a mission, I met the old geezer. I was assigned to kill some snake guy who apparently did some not so good stuff, and ended up meeting Sarutobi in the bastard's underground hideout. But that slippery prick got away…. Which sucks." Tsunade's ears perked up when she heard Deadpool describe the man he and her former sensei were after. But she looked down, and didn't bother to continue the subject. "After that, Sarutobi asked me if was ever considered becoming a ninja. But if the Merc with the Mouth became a ninja, I would have to NOT talk. And that just doesn't fly."

The two women looked at Wade, strangely. 'What is with this man?' Kushina thought. Then, she felt the baby in her arms begin to stir. She looked down, and smiled when Naruto let out a cute baby yawn. "Good morning, Naruto-kun…" She cooed, as she gentle ran her hand over Naruto's hair. "I hope you had a good sleep." Kushina kissed the baby boy on the forehead, and started to mumble sweet words to him.

While Tsunade thought the sight was beautiful, she turned to their guest, Deadpool. "So…what is your occupation, Mr. Wilson? Judging by your weird ass costume, I would've guessed you were some sort of hero in a comic book. Is there a purpose to why you've gone with those colors, or is it just because it makes some sort of statement?" The mercenary let out a hearty chuckle, as he pulled out a cigarette from his back pants pocket. He smirked, as he put the cancer stick in between his lips.

"What can I say? My creator had a thing for red and black." The two women looked at him, again, with a eyebrow raised. "Never mind…long story." Wade sighed, as he pulled out a lighter and lit up. "My occupation is being the most badass mercenary in the world, Lady Giggle Jugs…" He said as he let out a big puff of smoke. Tsunade blushed in annoyance when Wade referred to her breast size. But since she was pushing Kushina and her new baby boy, she felt that she shouldn't stop and pound him right than and there. "And yes, I'm single." He joked.

As the four walked down the streets, more and more people noticed that the fourth's wife was carrying a baby in her arms. And to Kushina's dismay, many of them showed great angry and hostility towards Naruto. Word spread quickly about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto, and many wanted to kill it…once and for all. But seeing as that he was being protected by both Kushina Uzumaki and the legendary Sannin Tsunade, most of the villagers and ninjas stayed away, and went back to cleaning up. "Ungrateful fools…" Kushina hissed, as she tightened her hold on Naruto, as whispers and mumbles were heard coming from the villagers. "Minato-kun sacrificed himself for them, and they are contemplating killing his son? They are making his sacrifice meaningless and in vain." Hearing this, Deadpool frowned.

Then, without warning or preview, Deadpool walked ahead, and stopped. Tsunade stopped pushing Kushina, and both looked at him, not knowing what he was going to do. But when a number of people looked a Wade, the masked man took a deep breath. "OK! LISTEN UP!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention. "For all of you idiots who are planning on harming and/or killing little Naruto Uzumaki here…" He pointed his thumb behind him, pointing at the now fully awakened baby. "Don't!" He pulled out both of his Katana blades from off his back. "If anyone comes near him, I will kill you so fast, your body will be cut up into 100 tiny pieces before you even hit the ground. Is that clear?!"

The villagers and ninjas started to sweat nervously. And not wanting to test this strange, yet dangerous looking man, they looked down and went back to their work. "That's what I thought." Wade mumbled, putting his swords back on his back. His loud shouting, unfortunately, scared Naruto and caused him to cry. Kushina tried to calm her son, as Tsunade cracked her knuckles and sent a dangerous look at Deadpool "Sorry…" He yelped, placing two hands in the air in his own defense. "I was just giving these assholes a proper warning."

Kushina rocked her frightened son in her arms, and frowned at the mercenary. "Thanks…but I can take care of my son, thank you." She said in an overprotective tone. "And after Tsunade heals me, I will make the punishment for attempting at harming my son painfully clear." Naruto eventually stopped crying, and the four were back underway towards Kushina's house. But halfway there, Wade stopped them.

"Not to be a bother…but do you think we can grab something to eat?" He asked. "I haven't eaten since last morning." Tsunade looked down at Kushina. The mother thought about it, then nodded. "Cool beans. I know a good place Masashi Kishimoto created. Supposed to be the best stop for ramen." The man said, as he led the two women down the street. And after three minutes, they arrived at Ichiraku's ramen stand. There, Teuchi Ichiraku was just opening up. In the seat at the counter was his five year old daughter Ayame Ichiraku. Since the stand was a family business, Teuchi thought that he might as start training his daughter now, so that she would be ready by the right age. And when he saw Minato's wife and the legendary Sannin approach the stand, he smiled and bowed.

"Welcome, Lady Kushina and Lady Tsunade." The old man greeted warmly. "I am glad to see that you…and your son are alright." Kushina smiled, and returned the bow with one of her own. "What is it I may get for you thr…." He stopped, and stared at Deadpool. With a goofy grin on his face, and his eyebrow raised up, Teuchi chuckled. "Wow…. You must like red and black, huh?" Wade chuckled and nodded, scratching the back of his head. But the man offered all of them menus nevertheless. Ayame got up and moved behind the counter with her father as Tsunade helped Kushina onto a stool.

After reading, Deadpool stomped out his cigarette and took a seat. "OK…I'll have two bowls of your chicken ramen, a side of vegetables, and a glass of water." Teuchi wrote it down, and turned to Kushina and Tsunade. When all the asked for was water, Teuchi handed the note to his daughter so she could help prepare her first meal for a customer. And as they waited, Kushina sighed, and looked over to Deadpool.

"Look, Mr. Wilson, I'm sorry about earlier." She apologized, as she handed Naruto over to Tsunade. "It's just…I feel that I can't trust too many people right now." She looked down at the ground, bitter. "To think, my husband sacrificed his own life so that the very people he protected to try to kill his only son? That's absurd." She was stopped when she looked up, and saw Wade shaking his head.

"No need, girlie…" He said, taking off his backpack and resting it on the ground beside him. "Losing your husband one night, protecting your son from villagers the next. Even a crazy, trigger happy mercenary can see the stress. Though, when it comes to knowing when to shut the hell up, I still need help." He then reached up, and _removed _his mask. When the two women, Teuchi and Ayame saw Wade's true face, they all gasped in shock. His face was covered in deep gashes, contusions, and wrinkled skin. He looked like Freddy Krueger, but less scary.

Kushina and Tsunade stared wide eyed at the man before them, awe struck at his deformed appearance. Teuchi shook his head viciously, and nudged his daughter. The two got back to work, as Wade chuckled, and scratched the back of his neck. "I know, I'm not only charming, but handsome too." Then, before Wade continued, a little hand reached up and tugged on his pant leg. Deadpool looked down, and saw little Ayame, holding a steaming hot bowl of chicken noodles.

"U…umm…here you g…go, mister." The nervous girl stuttered, looking down at the ground. "I hope you like it. I made this." With a smile plastered on his face, Wade reached down and accepted the bowl.

"Thanks kiddo." He thanked, playfully ruffling the girls long, brown hair. "It looks delicious." He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a few coins. He told her to open her hands, and dropped them in. "Don't go spending all that in one place. Never know when you need to buy more bullets or hand grenades." The little girl giggled, and returned to her father. Wade separated his chopsticks, and started eating.

As he slurped up the delicious noodles, Kushina shook her head, and stared the Wade's face. He seemed sickly, or injured in a severe way. But yet he acted so lively, and didn't care if she, Tsunade, or every passing villager or Shinobi saw him. She cleared her throat, as Wade moaned pleasantly at the taste of the ramen. "Umm…. May I inquire as to what has happened to you?" Kushina asked, rubbing her eyes. "Are you sick? Are you scarred? Did something happen to you a long time ago?" Deadpool sighed, and dropped his chopsticks into his first bowl.

"In order?" Kushina nodded. "No. Yes. And yes. This happened to me a while back, when I was just known as Wade Wilson, the mercenary." Teuchi came with his second bowl of ramen, and his plate of steamed vegetables. But when he saw that he wasn't finished with his first, he set it to the side. "You see, I used to be a regular guy, but that all changed when my mother died when I was 14. In response to that, my military dad turned to alcoholism, and decided to turn me into his personal punching bag. So, I ended up growing up a "juvenile delinquent" or "bad seed" as the adults called it." He took a break to eat the rest of the noodles, and drink the broth. He let out a satisfying sigh, as he brought his second bowl in front of him.

"For four years after that, I started doing various crimes. Mugging, arson, robbery, etc. But my life really went down hill after I was told that I have cancer." Wade continued, as he mixed in some of his steamed veggies in with his ramen. "I was so devastated, I went out and tried to drink myself silly. But, dear o daddy dearest came down and tried to punch me around some more, being out drinking on a school night. But than a bar brawl erupted, and ended when one of my drunken friends killed my dad." Kushina, Tsunade, and even Teuchi and Ayame were interested in the story. The stand owner and his daughter walked out from behind the counter, and took a seat next to Wade to hear his story. "I, believe it or not, joined the army after that. I learned how to use firearms to their best, and even took up a _unique_ weapon." He pointed at his swords.

"But I was soon dishonorably discharged, for not playing by the rules. I refused to take directions from old, wrinkly pricks who knew Jack Shit about half the stuff they were spewing. But luckily…and unfortunately, that was when I met _him_…Commander William Stryker." He e looked down when he mentioned the commander's name. "He said his scientists knew how to treat my cancer, and offered me the cure for my skilled fighting abilities. I agreed, and became one of his best soldiers. I kicked ass and never took names. That was my job for two years straight…. Then, when I proved myself, Stryker put me through the testing. He injected my with chemicals his scientists cooked up, and checked my blood. And the next day, no cancer."

Kushina, Tsunade, and Teuchi raised the eyebrows in surprise. "I thought cancer was incurable." Tsunade said, scratching her neck. "

"It is…" Wade answered, finishing off the rest of his noodles and veggies. "It turns out that it was NEVER a cure, but a chemical the gave my an OUTRAGEOUS healing factor. My body was able to combat the virus to such a great extent, the cancer was killed. And I was cured…" Kushina and Tsunade watched, and expected to see somewhat of a happy expression on his face. But when they looked at Wade's face, they saw a dead, emotionless, blank stare. "But it came at a price." He continued in a sigh, as he pulled off his red glove and looked at his deformed hand. "Those sadists turned me both physically and mentally disfigured. I was labeled mentally psychotic, and tossed into a prison/lab." Then, as if he had forgot about the subject they were just talking about, Wade's expression turned happy. "But I escaped, and became Deadpool, the worlds most annoying assassin."

He then tipped his bowl, and drank the broth. "So…that's the grand beginning of the infamous Merc with the Mouth, unlike that crappy movie version, where they welded my mouth shut and made me Barakapool. Stupid directors." He went off, as he reached into his back pocked and pulled out his wallet. "I mean, I liked that Ryan Reynolds played me, but he barely had any movie time and h…."

"DIE DEMON!!!!!!" All of a sudden, a loud, piecing cry was heard from behind them. And without missing a millisecond, Deadpool pulled out one of his swords, did a fast back flip, and blocked a sword swing. Tsunade miraculously grabbed the immobile woman and her baby, and get out of the sword swing range. A villager, wearing bloody clothes had tears rolling down his face, and a scornful and hate filled expression. "THAT MONSTER NEEDS TO D…."

_**POW!**_

Suddenly, Deadpool's foot came up and smacked the man in the chin, sending him stumbling backwards. "OH…. Wrong move, Bub…" Wade growled, as he pulled his mask over his face. Tsunade placed Kushina back in her wheelchair, and was about to attack the wimpy assassin, but Deadpool stopped her. "Just sit your sexy tookus down, Mountain Mounds. Sarutobi hired me to do this, and I intend to." Teuchi took Ayame and ran into the back of the ramen stand while things unfolded. Glaring, Wade pointed his blade as the sorrow stricken civilian. "I'm just gonna go out on the limb and say you don't know who I am or what I'm capable of."

"Get out of my way, freak!" The man shouted. "That fucking demon deserves to die! I just found my family, dead under a giant boulder! I don't care if I have to go through a freak in red pajamas to do…AAGGHHH!!" In the red flask and puff of black smoke, Deadpool disappeared, and reappeared behind the vengeful man. And when he reappeared, he swung his sword, he slashed the villager behind his kneecap, severing much needed tendons. The man cried in pain as his body collapsed in pain.

Witnessing this, Kushina and Tsunade rubbed their eyes in disbelief at what they just saw. One second, Wade was there, but then the next, he was gone. And since he did this without using any hand signs, they were extra curious as to how he did that. But back with Wade and the villager, Deadpool was standing at the crippled man's feet, pointing his blade at his throat. "Now…listen here, you over reactive Nancy Boy. From Mr. Alaska's Deadliest Warrior stories, I can tell you personally that he knows how to depict people getting slaughtered in the most nastiest of ways. So this is my last, and FINAL warning. Come near Minato's boy again, and your head will roll. Savvy?"

The villager answered when he thrust his Katana into Wade's chest. Kushina gasped in horror, and Tsunade was rushing towards the downed man. But, out of nowhere, Deadpool appeared in front of the raging Sannin, with the sword STILL in his chest. "Don't worry, babe. This happens all the time." Wade chuckled, as he pulled out the blade from his stomach. When the sword was pulled out, the gapping enter wound miraculously healed, right before her eyes. With Tsunade rubbing her eyes, yet again, Wade turned and looked down at the now frightened man. "Ah well…" He reached to his belt, and pulled out a 9mm Glock. "I warned ya, but I guess you really want to see Death." He walked up, and pointed the hand held in between the man's eyes. "Oh, and when you see Death, tell her that I'm tired of her leaving me messages."

_**BANG!!!!**_

He pulled the trigger, and sent the bullet into the man's skull. Blood splattered everywhere, as the man's lifeless body fell to the ground like a puppet with his strings cut. People in the streets cried in fear as they all witnessed the public execution. As people ran in the other direction, Deadpool turned to Kushina and Tsunade. "Come on, ladies. We should make it back to your house before ANBU show up. And I can never talk to those masked weirdoes." He pulled out a few coins and coupons, and slammed them on the desk. "And don't worry…Sarutobi will know I did this in self defense. Well…_your _defense, I should say…. But I'm sure Sugar Nipples would've shown that prick who's who." Deadpool walked off, with Tsunade pushing Kushina and Naruto after him.

'I swear, if he mentions me breasts ONE MORE TIME!' Tsunade thought, with her face red in embarrassment and a tick mark pulsing on her temple. But while the Sannin was thinking about Wade's constant boob references, Kushina was thinking about something else.

'How does he know Minato?'

_**To Be Continued……**_

Well, I told you this one would be longer, didn't I? and I hope you all liked the fourth wall breaking I had Deadpool do. Wasn't it awesome? I hope you didn't think this went by too fast. And I hope you all like Wade's constant references about Tsunade's bra size. The mystery as to why Deadpool seems to know Minato Namikaze will be answered in the next chapter. And again, yes, there were guns in this time period, but Konohagakure does it's best to keep them out. So no calling me on Wade pulling out firearms on the stupid villagers, OK? Anyway, as I said in the first chapter, I have a poll going on my profile. Subject: Which Marvel character should appear in this story? Your options:

Spider-Man

Gambit

Wolverine

Hulk

Weasel

Blade

Victor Creed

Blob

Agent X

Lady Deathstrike

Omega Red

I hope to hear from you all soon. Please leave plenty of reviews, and please don't hesitate to vote on my poll. Even if you don't really care, it would be nice to receive some input on you guys. Personally, I thought Gambit ( X-Men Origins: Wolverine version ) or Weasel would show up, just to add a different pace. Please leave reviews. PEACE!


	3. The Challenges Begin

Rating: M

Pairing: NaruHina, very future Wade/Kushina, and more as the story progresses.

Author's Notes: OK, I feel I just HAVE to get some things straight. The reason I chose Deadpool/Kushina is because they are the only ones who are in the same age range. Who else besides Tsunade is his age? Kurenai and Anko are both girls at this point. So where does that leave me. I know all you Mina/Kushi fans are probably wishing for my sweet and painful death. But remember, the Deadpool/Kushina pairing thing is only an IDEA right now. If anyone has any suggestions for who I pair him up with instead of Kushina, please tell me. And please, if you are interested, go to my new poll opened up on my profile. Vote five times. But please, enjoy this chapter, which will reveal a good amount of information.

Chapter 3: The Challenges Begin

The four made their way to a certain part of Konohagakure, where all of the well known clans were located. It was an area of Konohagakure where all of the houses were mansions, with a bunch of smaller housing buildings behind them. Kushina owned a house near the middle of the cluster of mansions, and luckily for her, she was surrounded by friends of Minato. The Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Nara clan were at her back, with the Hyuuga, Akimichi, and Aburame clan to her front. For years, the clan leaders and Minato would all meet at a bar and share what has been going on in their lives.

And as they neared Kushina's home, all of the leaders of the clans were waiting in front, all with mournful expressions. Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame, Chouza Akimichi and Shikaku Nara all looked up when they heard Deadpool babbling to Tsunade about something involving silicone. Tsume was the first to say anything. "Kushina…we are all sorry for your lost. He was a good man." The feral woman said, as she, along with the others bowed in respect.

"Yeah, I doubt we'll ever find anyone who was half the Hokage he was." Shikaku agreed. A lot of them were long time childhood friends of Minato. Ever since attending the Konohagakure ninja academy, they've known one another. And now, with him gone, it felt like things were incomplete. But they all became friends with Kushina, ever since she came from the Land of the Whirlpool to marry Minato ( Is that right? Please contact me if that is right or not ). "He's only been gone for a day and the world already seems darker."

Kushina wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes, and smiled warmly. "Thank you. That means so much to hear you say that." At this time, Naruto let out another baby yawn. The clan leaders looked down…and smiled at the blond baby. They knew about the spirit of the Kyuubi no Kitsune being inside Naruto. That was one of Minato's final messages to his friends, telling them that he was going to seal it within his own son. They understood why he had to do it, and harbored no animosity towards the boy.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Kushina. As you can guess, we all will do our best to assure nothing harmful befalls your son." He stated, in a formal, yet friendly tone. He and Minato were long time rivals/friends ( And no, not the same as Naruto's and Sasuke's rival/friendship relationship ). So he felt that he, along with the others, also needed to lend a hand with Naruto. "We understand why Minato did what he did to assure the villages protection. It was a choice no parent or Hokage should be forced to make."

As Kushina and the others started to talk, Wade leaned up against a fence and sighed. "You just HAD to sacrifice yourself, didn't you Minato?" He mumbled to himself, as he pulled out one of his swords and started to clean it. "You could've became a comic book character like me, and eventually became a video game character, but no. YOU just had to stick with anime, where tragedy is common." After polishing the sword, he started tossing it into the air, catching it in the other hand. "Though, manga and anime is a little more popular than Marvel is…but we're still cooler, nevertheless." When Wade was down mumbling nonsense to himself, he turned, and noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"How did you know Minato?" Inoichi asked, with a eyebrow raised and his hands on his hips. "You aren't a ninja from any village. You're a mercenary. How could you know anything about Minato?" Inoichi sounded mad. And to be truthful, all of Minato's friends were at least irritated to her Deadpool speak in such a manner about him. "Show respect for what he has done, and not insult him about the choice he made. Even though you've just got here, you should show proper re…" He stopped when Wade reached into his backpack, pulled out a picture frame, and tossed it to the Yamanaka.

The blond man caught it, and looked at the picture. And in seeing Inoichi's eyes go wide, all of the others walked behind him to see. In the picture, Minato and Deadpool were seen, wrestling with one another in a forest, with other ninjas drinking and laughing around them. Minato was wearing a ANBU uniform, signifying that it was before he was Hokage. From what the picture told everyone, it was thought that the two were also friends. Minato had the mercenary in a headlock, and Deadpool had a large handful of his hair. Everyone rubbed their eyes, and looked at Deadpool.

Before Deadpool could explain, a large puff of smoke erupted before them. Sarutobi was revealed when the smoke cleared, with a small frown on his face. "Oh, here you are, Wade." He began in a tired tone. "I heard about a villager that was killed in town, and that the one who killed him was wearing red and black. Care to explain?" The red and black clad mercenary chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? The prick was attacking Kushina and Naruto." He said defensively. "What was I supposed to do? Ask him to pretty please leave them alone? Because as a long time soldier of misfortune, that doesn't normally work." The old man arched a eyebrow, expecting more. So Deadpool sighed, and continued. "Look, the dude was willing to go through me to get to them. And LOOK..!" He points to the large tear in his costume. "Look at what he did to my costume. This wasn't easy to get. And that asshole ruined it with absolutely no regard for its personal value."

Sarutobi shook his head. "Yes… well, next time, shoot out his kneecaps instead of his brains. OK, Wade?" Deadpool nodded his head, and did a soldier salute. "Good." Smiling, the old man turned to Kushina. She was rocking the crying Naruto back to sleep, as she softly sang a lullaby. "But I am glad to see that villager didn't get too close to Naruto. If he did, then I would've had to fire Wade." Sarutobi chuckled, as he gently ruffled the little blond hairs on Naruto's head. "I only wish Minato was here to see his son."

Again, there was a moment of silence for the fallen Hokage. A small smile crept onto Kushina's face, though there was a hint of sadness in it. "I wish he was here, too. But he knew what the other option was if he didn't sacrifice himself. He would've died in battle, the Kyuubi would've destroyed the village, and would've moved onto the next one. He wanted the village to survive, and he wanted his wife and son to survive…." Then a dark frown appeared. "But the villagers want Naruto dead."

"And that's why the old goat hired me, babe." Deadpool jumped in, pointing at himself. "And believe me, they'd have a better chance killing the Kyuubi than killing me. If anyone comes near him, I'll… well, what I'll do depends on the timing. But I assure you, it won't be nice." Kushina looked at Deadpool, then she looked to Sarutobi. Then Wade remembered something. "Yo, Sarutobi. Did you do the whole Vow of silence thing with the village? Because I could always just cut their tongues out… more effective and more fun." He pulled out both of his swords.

The Hokage laughed and shook his head. "No need Wade. I have my men going through the village, making announcements. The announcements are about the Vow of Silence. Basically, it'll help Naruto in the long run. The parents and adults are forbidden to tell their children about Naruto carrying the Kyuubi no Kitsune in him. If anyone is found guilty off telling anyone about Naruto, or is caught trying to bring harm to him, their punishment will either be imprisonment or death." The other clan member smirked, obviously liking those options. Sarutobi looked at his watch, and sighed. "I wish I could stay longer… but I have another meeting with the council in ten minutes. I should be going." He bowed his head to Kushina, and turned. "I'll be checking up on you three periodically, just to see how you're doing. I'll have some of Minato's most loyal men stationed near your house… that is, if some of the other clan leaders would be willing to accommodate them with rooms in their estates…" Again, the clan leaders nodded their heads. "Thank you…. Bye." And just like that, Sarutobi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Deadpool coughed, and fanned the smoke out from front his face. "Damn… I'm gonna get cancer again if you guys don't stop doing that." After the smoke dissipated, Wade walked up to Kushina. "I'm gonna go in and unpack. Since all I need is something soft… I'll camp out on the couch. I warn you though, I have been known to snore like a bear. So either invest in sound proof walls or earplugs." Kushina nodded. "Cool beans." As Wade went into the mansion, Kushina looked at the picture of him and her dead husband.

They looked as if they were rivals, yet at the same time friends. His wide goofy smile she loved so much was plastered on his face, stretching from ear to ear. "Minato never mentioned having an annoying friend to me…" The mother sighed, as Naruto finally drifted back to sleep in her arms. She looked down at the innocent face of her sleeping baby, and looked back at the picture of her husband. "He's going to look just like him. Same hair, same eyes, same face." A tear rolled down her face, as she suppressed her sad cry. "He's gonna be a miniature version of Minato when he grows up…. I can hardly wait." Silently crying, Kushina leaned down and kissed Naruto gently on the forehead. The baby shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Everyone gathered around and looked at the sleeping newborn. Tsume, Hiashi, Inoichi, Shibi, Chouza and Shikaku smiled, as they noticed the uncanny resemblance. Naruto did have the same spiky bland hair, which will eventually grow into a yellow mane like his father's. Even with the baby cheeks, they knew his face will mature into a spitting image of his father. "And who knows? Maybe he'll even become Hokage one day…" Shikaku began. "Because if he has his father's stubbornness, he'll want to prove himself to everyone."

Everyone chuckled when the Nara mentioned that. They remembered what Minato was like growing up. Always getting in trouble, never taking anything seriously, and always ready to prove himself to his rivals and sensei. They even remember one funny occasion where he defaced the Hokage stone faces with paint. He was so lively, yet when the time came to be serious, he would be. "Yeah… if you're right, Naruto is going to give me hell growing up. If the village couldn't control Minato, how the hell am I supposed to control our son?" The friends shared a hearty laugh at that fact. Then Kushina looked around. More and more villagers were coming out to help with repairing the damage caused during last night. And she noticed that a good number of them were sending her son dark glares. "I think we should go in now. The villagers are making me feel uneasy." Tsunade, along with the others returned the dark looks. The Sannin sighed, and nodded her head. Kushina said goodbye to her husband's friends, and went back into her house.

Surprisingly, Minato and Kushina didn't live in a mansion. Sure, it was big… but there was everything you would expect to see in a regular house in there. They had a large living room, a large kitchen, etc. It was basically a blown-up version of a regular house, except for the private indoor bathhouse and training room. The house was actually a gift from Sarutobi, after he retired from being Hokage and gave the title to Minato. "WOW! Minato sure had a sweet pad!" Deadpool said, after leaving the living room and walking up to Kushina and Tsunade.

He was about to say something stupid, when Kushina raised her hand. "Deadpool…. Before I allow you to stay here, I need you to answer some questions." Wade raised an eyebrow, but smiled and nodded. "Sarutobi picked you for good reasons… and while I trust his judgment, I want some things cleared first." She took a deep breath, and started. "Why did you agree to protect me and Naruto?"

Wade stared as her for a second. Seeing as it was inevitable, he walked back into the living room. Tsunade pushed Kushina behind him, and stopped when Deadpool sat down on the large couch. He took off his mask, and began. "I made a blood oath with Minato… right before he went off to take on the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

(THE NIGHT BEFORE)

"Wade… it's nice to see you again." Minato said, as he and Deadpool stood at the gates of Konohagakure. Minato was on his way to perform the jutsu, when Deadpool met him before. "I take it you heard what I was planning on doing, huh?" Wade looked at the ground, and nodded. "It appears it's the only way. Sarutobi doesn't have the strength to perform it properly, and I couldn't ask anyone else to sacrifice their child." That's when Deadpool noticed his friend had a blond baby in his arms. "My son… he will be hated by almost every villager in Konoha. And my Kushina-chan won't be able to protect him alone."

The mercenary knew where this was going. "So you want me to stick around here and help her raise him?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm…. That would really make a dent in my mercenary career, wouldn't it? I mean, it's hard to kill drug dealers when you're changing a diaper." Minato tiredly chuckled, and shook his head. Wade scratched the back of his head, and sighed. "Are you sure this is the only way?" Minato frowned sadly, and nodded. The mercenary growled in frustration, and leaned against the gate. "It won't be easy…. I'll need ninja status, so I don't get in trouble for killing someone in self defense. I also require a weekly salary… bullets and grenades aren't cheap, you know. Also, I want…"

The Fourth Hokage smiled warmly as his psychotic friend/rival started naming off what he wanted. It was Wade's secret way of agreeing to the task. "Thanks, Wade…" Minato said, causing Deadpool to stop talking. "I know this won't be easy for you, or Kushina-chan. I don't know how to thank you enough."

Deadpool knew. Without saying anything, Deadpool reached into one of his pouches, and pulled out a Bowie Knife. He then removed his glove, revealing his scabby and deformed hand. "Give me your hand, madam." Deadpool said, using a corny French accent. Minato smirked, and handed him his left hand. The Fourth hissed in pain as Wade penetrated his palm, and slashed. It wasn't deep enough to cause much damage, but it was enough to draw blood. Deadpool didn't even flinch when the blade slide across his hand. "Pay me back by showing that overgrown pelt who's the alpha male in Konohagakure." Minato smiled, and the two shook hands. "Take down Kyuubi, and I'll make sure Naruto knew how great his old man was."

"Deal." That was the last thing Minato said, before leaving to take on Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Kushina and Tsunade stared at Deadpool in disbelief, not believing what they heard. Wade groaned, as he stretched his arms and legs. "Ironically, Minato might've absorbed my healing factor by my blood running through his veins. He might've gone crazy, and became deformed… but it wouldn't have mattered. The jutsu he used involved sacrificing his life all together…. And my healing factor doesn't insure people who are already dead…" Feeling stressed, the mercenary reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

As Deadpool lit up, Kushina was about to ask another question. But before she could ask, Deadpool continued. "I know him because every time I was called to Konoha, it was always to help Minato in some way. Hunting down criminals, escorting important people from place to place, and so on. Not much like being a mercenary… but hey? I was allowed to kill, and I was paid some serious coin. So I rolled with it." He let out a large puff of air, facing away from the baby. "After annoying him half to death, we fought… he won, but just barely. But after that, we ended up becoming pretty tight." Kushina smiled after hearing that… that sounded just like Minato. "I told him my story, and he never would shut up about this beautiful girl he knew, called Kushina."

When he finished his cigarette, he pulled off one of his gloves. He opened his palm, and squished the burning cancer stick into it. "SSSSSSSSS….." Wade hissed, as he grinded the burning butts into his hand. Kushina and Tsunade squinted as they witnessed this, so Wade smiled. "Don't worry. I saw this in a movie once." He pulled the squished cigarette off his arm, leaving a blistering scab. But just as quickly as it appeared, the three watched as the scab began sinking into the skin… eventually disappearing. "Aww…. Much better." Deadpool sighed in relief, before flicking the crumpled cigarette out a nearby window.

Then, Naruto woke up and began crying. Kushina smiled, and looked down at her adorable son. "You must be hungry. You haven't eaten yet." Tsunade was about to grab the back of her wheelchair, but Kushina stopped her. "Thanks Tsunade… but I can push myself now. After I feed him, however, I'll need you to help me upstairs to put Naruto to be…"

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, an explosion went off in the back of the house. Pieces of broken wood and glass flew everywhere, but luckily, none hit Kushina or Naruto. But smoke suddenly rushed into the room, followed by the sounds of footsteps. "What in the world?" Kushina gasped, as she bent over to protect her crying son. Tsunade squinted her eyes, trying to see through the thick smoke, but she and Kushina were blind. Then… something cold and sharp came to rest on both Kushina's and Tsunade's throats. Finally, the smoke began to clear.

When the smoke cleared, five ninjas were revealed. A ninja stood behind Kushina and Tsunade, both with their kunai pressed against their jugular. Two stood guard at the gaping hole in the wall, and one stood in front of the two women. All five wore all black, and wore masks (Like a actual ninja), so they couldn't be recognized. The leader chuckled evilly, as he eyed Naruto. Kushina panicked, and looked at Deadpool. But to her horror, he was gone. "Hhehhehehee…. Why, if it isn't the Kyuubi kid?" The mask leader snickered evilly, as he reached for his Ninjato attached to his back.

By that time, the other clan leaders swarmed to where the explosion took place. But the two ninjas guarding to door pointed at Kushina and Tsunade, showing them that they had the Hokage's wife and the Sannin as hostages. "We just heard about the Vow of Silence…" The man began, with his Ninjato in hand. "That the demon is now officially off limits. But that won't fly with us… not at all." He then extended his arm. "Give me the brat, and you won't get hurt."

Kushina spat in the man's face. "Burn in Hell, you bastard!" She screamed, cuddling the frightened Naruto in her arms. "I'll never give up Naruto! You'll have to get through me before you can even lay a finger on his head!" The masked man growled as he wiped the spit off his mask.

"That can be arranged!" Everyone gasped when the masked man raised the Ninjato up high, and brought in down upon the mother and child. But, before the attack connected, a flash of red lights and black smoke appeared in between the masked man and Kushina. The attack went through the smoke, and connected with a body…. But it wasn't Kushina's body. It was the body of the ninja who was holding her still. "Wh… what the fuck?" The leader asked, as blood sprayed out of the slashed throat of his partner. He turned to the man holding Tsunade, only to discover that there was no one there… except the decapitated body of the ninja who was holding Tsunade. "What the fuck is going on here?"

All of the clan leaders were surprised at what they saw too. No one knew exactly what they just saw, until the black smoke and red flash of light appeared beside them. It was Deadpool with Kushina, Naruto and Tsunade. Because of his teleporting powers, Deadpool is able to teleport other people with him, thus what happened with Kushina and Tsunade. Everyone looked at Wade with wide eyes, as everyone went to aid Kushina. "Who the fuck are you?" The mask man roared, as he pulled out a handful of Shuriken. The two remaining ninjas retreated to their leader's side, and also had Shuriken in their hands.

As Deadpool withdrew both of his swords, he sent the three a dark and menacing glare. "It doesn't matter who I am, _Bub_…. You're already dead." The second Wade said that, all three men started hurling Shuriken after Shuriken at the mercenary. But with incredible speed and precision, Deadpool twirled the two blades around in a circular motion, and started DEFLECTING every Shuriken that came his way. The pieces of sharpened metal ricocheted off the Katana swords and got embedded in the walls. Then, when the three ran out of Shuriken, Deadpool disappeared again.

"Aw screw this!" One of the ninjas said. "I'm out of here!" But when the man turned to run, he was stopped by Deadpool, who reappeared in front of him, and sliced him right down the middle with one of his swords. Immediately afterwards, Wade disappeared again. He reappeared again, and took off the other ninja's head. But as the headless body fell to the ground, Deadpool didn't disappear. Instead, he glared at the leader of the five, who was now shaking with fear.

"OK…. Let me get this straight…" Deadpool growled, as he slowly started to walk towards the frightened man. "You destroy the house of the man who sacrificed his life for yours, and you threatened to kill three innocent people." As Wade neared, the terrified man began to scoot away in mortal fear. "Sarutobi said that violating the Vow of Silence was either imprisonment or death…. Guess which punishment I have in mind for you." He dropped both of his swords on the ground, and quickly reached down and pulled out both of his Glocks. He fired once, and shot out the man's left kneecap. He then fired again, and took out the right one.

The man withered in pain, as Deadpool reached into one of his pouches, and pulled out the Bowie knife from the night before. As blood gushed out of the now severed legs, Wade walked up, grabbed the leader by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. "Pl… pl… please!" The man gasped, as Deadpool pulled back his hand holding the blade. "Pl… please spare m… me! I… I beg you! Please!"

"OK." Deadpool said, before he thrust the blade forward, and punctured the man's right eye. The legless man let out a piercing cry, as Deadpool pulled the knife out of his eye socked, with the eye still impaled on it. "What? You wanted to live, didn't you? But you didn't specify HOW you wanted to live." Saying that, Wade then plunged the knife into his left eye. He then dropped the legless, and now eyeless man on the ground, and wiped the blood on his shirt. "I want you to live in constant fear. Because when you go to prison, EVERYONE will want a piece of you, after they hear you tried to kill a baby in cold blood." By this time, Sarutobi and his ANBU team rushed the scene.

ANBU rushed in and tackled the man on the ground. As they carted him off, Sarutobi confronted Wade. At the same time, Kushina and the others regrouped with them. Kushina looked at Deadpool, and looked to the ground. "Th… thank you, Deadp… Wade." Deadpool sighed, as he placed his knife back into his pouch.

"NP…" Everyone looked at him with confusion. "No Problem. It's what I was hired to do." Naruto was still crying, both scared by the sounds around him, and the fact he was still hungry. "I think you should feed him now…. And we're staying with another clan tonight. It would be pretty hard to stay safe with a gaping hole in the side of the house, after all." His sense of humor received no response. He looked at Hiashi. "Yo. White-Eyes." He pointed at the Hyuuga head. "You think Kushina and Naruto can crash at your place for tonight?"

The Hyuuga blinked a few times, before nodding. "Good. She and Two-Ton Tits can stay there while I fix this place up. We'll discuss thing further in the next chapter. Savvy?" Again, everyone looked at one another, then looked at Deadpool with a confused look. "Never mind. Just keep her safe…. I have a few calls to make." Sarutobi nodded, without saying anything against anything the crazed man said. And really… how could he? After saving the wife of the Fourth Hokage, one of the legendary Sannin and the Fourth's son, he felt he should let Deadpool do at least that.

As everyone inspected Kushina and Naruto for injuries, Deadpool sighed, and pulled out his red and black cell-phone. He dialed the number, and waited until he go a man on the other side. "Yo, Professor X. It's Wade Wilson….. Yes, Deadpool. I have a question …. Are Logan or Remy around by any chance?"

To Be Continued…..

AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AWESOME! Wasn't that a kick-ass chapter or what? Seriously, first, you learned what kind of relationship Deadpool and Minato shared. It's kind of like Naruto's and Sasuke's friendship/rivalry thing… with less betrayal and less tense. And you saw Deadpool totally save the day? Sweet! He laid those guys out like a bunch of old wallets! And to make everything clear, the disappearing trick is from Marvel Ultimate Alliance II. Look it up. And the whole deflecting Shuriken thing was from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Did you all like that? And the ending of this chapter is pretty good too, huh? Looks like Deadpool is looking for recruits! Will Wolverine and Gambit accept? Will Naruto and Kushina be safe at the Hyuuga complex? What will become of poor Naruto with people after his head? Why am I asking you questions only I know? Ha! I hope you all enjoyed the update. I have a new poll opened up in my profile. It's about which Marvel villain appears next in my other Deadpool/Naruto crossover, Son of a Mercenary Part II. Please visit it and vote for five of your favorite choices. And remember to review. PEACE!


	4. Ragin' Cajun

Rating: M

Pairing: NaruHina, and more as the story builds up.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you all are up for another installment of Out of the Smoky Ruins! And right off the bat, I want to apologize for getting Kushina's history wrong. I didn't read about her graduating from Konoha and being rescued by Minato. I didn't know. But it's too late to change anything now… so let's just roll with what I have now. Also, since no one seems to like the idea of Deadpool and Kushina getting together, I'll just have to find someone else. Any suggestions? And if you all get the chance, check out my new story, To Save a Life. A NaruHina story where the Jounin weren't fast enough to stop Neji's attack in the Chunin exam! Please check it out, and leave some reviews! PEACE!

Chapter 4: Ragin' Cajun

"Come on, Logan old buddy…" Deadpool whined into his cell phone as he, Kushina, and Tsunade sat in the living room of Hiashi and Hanna Hyuuga's home. Hiashi agreed to let the three to stay there as long as they needed. Since his wife was due to have their daughter any day, they figured, why not get tips from Kushina? Wade sat on the couch, talking to Logan, AKA Wolverine… who wasn't interested in talking to him. "Oh come on, dude! Are you still mad about me shooting you in the head?" Kushina and Tsunade looked at one another, curious as to who… or WHAT, Deadpool was talking to.

"Hey, stop bitching! Remember the time you sliced me straight down the stomach, and my intestines fell out?" He asked, with the two women across from him taking on disgusted looks. "We're even! I looked like I was having a C-Section… And all you got was a bullet in the skull!" Deadpool paused, allowing Logan to say what he wanted to say. "OK, fine, you big baby! Put Remy on the line then!"

Luckily, Naruto was asleep upstairs. Before leaving, Wade grabbed his crib and brought it with them, and, with Hanna's permission, they set it up in their daughter, Hinata's room. As he waited for Remy, Deadpool turned to Kushina and Tsunade wish a sly smile. "Don't worry. Logan likes to play hard to convince. Sooner or later, I'll annoy him to the point that he'll HAVE to come here to kick my ass."

Kushina raised an eyebrow, and scratched the back of her head. "Are you sure this Logan guy is your friend? From what I heard, you two sounded like mortal enemies."

Wade, still waiting for Remy, smiled and let out a chuckle. "Oh yeah… Wolverine and I go WAY back. We were both made freaks by the same program, and we were both screwed over by the same man." He was about to continue, when someone else was heard on the other line. "Hello? Gambit?" he asked. "YO! What's up my Raging Cajun brother from another Raging Cajun mother?" As Deadpool went on talking to Gambit, Kushina and Tsunade went upstairs to check on Naruto.

They walked up the stairs, with Tsunade, looking back at Wade. "Weird-ass guy, isn't he?" She asked, receiving a tired sigh and nod from Kushina. The two reached Hinata's room. Inside slept Naruto, in the middle of the windowless room. The large room was right next to Hiashi and Hanna's room, for easy access in case Hinata woke up in the middle of the night. Smiling warmly, the mother reached down and picked her sleeping son up. But as she brought him up, she let out a low hiss of pain, which caught Tsunade's attention. "How are you feeling, Kushina?"

Smiling through the soreness, Kushina grinned. "Of course, Tsunade. I'm just a little sore is all…" she reassured as she cradled the baby boy in her arms. Letting out a cute baby yawn, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his mother. "Wakey-wakey, little man… Time to get up," she cooed, gently kissing the boy on the cheek. The two walked back down stairs, when they heard Deadpool talking.

"Oh hell, Remy. You should see her." Hearing him, Kushina and Tsunade became dead silent, and listened to what Wade was saying. "God, her red hair is longer than my juvenile record… by far! Even after having a kid, her body was still able to give me a woody…" A hot blush appeared underneath Kushina's cheeks, along with an angry vein that began throbbing on her forehead. "Thank God I was wearing my cup!" The mercenary let out a perverted chuckle before continuing, "And don't get me started on those luscious, perfectly sculpted breasts!"

Handing Naruto over to Tsunade, Kushina rolled up her sleeves and cracked her knuckles. "So… you up to visiting...? Cool! When can you get here...? One to two hours? Kool, with a "K"… Alright, smell ya later, Cajun spice." Deadpool shut off his phone. "Yo, Kushina! Looks like… ohh…"As Deadpool turned around to call Kushina and Tsunade, he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw an obviously mad Kushina Uzumaki, burning a hole in his head with her glare. "Umm… H…hey there, Kushi. Hehehe…" The mercenary stammered in a nervous voice, throwing in a cute nickname.

Deadpool looked around, looking around for any quick escape route. But sadly, he was cornered. "Now now, Kushina… dear… sweetie… sweetheart… every other cute nickname… There's no need to become violent," he reassured. "I wasn't talking about YOU! I was talking about the other long haired, blue eyed, big breasted woman I saw today. Honest!"

But his words fell on deaf ears. Kushina stepped closer, eventually forcing Wade into the corner of the room. "OK… listen closely, Wade." The red-haired kunoichi snarled, as she reached out and gripped Deadpool by his collar. "I have no problems with you being a pervert on your own time. And I have nothing to worry about, since I have no interest in having another relationship with another man. But if you turn my little Naruto into pervert…" Her gripped tightened around Deadpool's collar, as she LIFTED him off the ground and pressed him against the wall. "I swear, I'll make your life so miserable, you'll wish you DIDN'T have a healing factor."

Deadpool narrowed his eyes at Kushina, and took on a devilish smile. "Does that mean I can take naked pictures of you…? Just as long as I don't show your son? Because, honestly, that would b…" POW! Suddenly, Kushina's fist connected with Wade's face. The force from the punch was so strong, it left a dent in the wall behind Wade's head. When Kushina pulled back her fist, Deadpool's body slumped backwards and slid down to the floor. With a fist-full of his mask punched into his mouth, the crimson wearing man looked up, and pulled it out of his mouth. "Should I take that as a no…?"

"Idiot…." Kushina grumbled, her face bright red and her back turned. She walked back and took her son back from Tsunade. At that time, Hiashi and Hanna walked into the room, wondering what was going on. And as if she flipped a switch that controlled her personality, Kushina's annoyed frown turned into an innocent smile. "Oh no, Hiashi. Nothing's going on." The Hyuugas raised their eyebrows when they looked past her, and saw Wade, crumpled up against the wall. But Kushina had a lie for that, too. "Oh, that's nothing. I was just showing Wade a fighting move Minato-kun taught me!"

Of course, neither believed her lies, since they secretly had their Byakugans activated, and witnessed everything. But Hanna didn't care. She smiled brightly and walked up to Kushina. "Kushina, do you think you can come with me and Hiashi-kun to do some shopping? Little Hinata is going to be here any day… so we need to get stuff for her room…" She glanced at her husband and smirked. "And I could really use a woman's opinion." With a mile long grin on her face, Kushina nodded her head.

"OOOOHH! Oh my God! SHOPPING!" Everyone turned when they heard Deadpool's suddenly feminine voice. The costume wearing man leapt to his feet, and fixed his broken nose. "I just LOVE shopping for baby supplies! Wait here… I'll go change into my shopping attire!" Skipping, Wade made his way upstairs. An anime sweat drop fell down everyone's forehead, as Kushina cleared her throat.

"Let's go… he'll catch up."

(ONE HOUR LATER)

The five were shopping at a small, family owned store that specializes in baby supplies. Hanna, Kushina, and Kushina stayed together, looking at baby clothes and giggling to one another. Meanwhile, Hiashi and Deadpool stayed on the sidelines, knowing this wouldn't be their strong suit. "Wade… please go and change." Hiashi groaned, massaging the bridge of his nose. "We don't want more attention than we already have…"

Standing beside him was Deadpool. And he was right… he should have changed. Wade was no longer wearing his regular red and black costume. Instead, Wade was wearing ALL things camouflage. He wore a dark green camouflage jacket, with a black bullet-proof vest atop of it. He also wore dark green camouflage cargo pants with black, steel-toed combat boot. Attached to his belt were a variety of weapons. Throwing knives, flash-bang grenade, fragmentation grenades, etc. Strapped to each of his boots were two large, razor-sharp Bowie knives. In his arms was an AK-101 assault rifle. And attached to his back, of course, were his two Katana swords.

Wade laughed as he reached up and took off his night vision goggles, revealing his camouflage painted face. "Admit it, White-Eyes. You and I both know I look like a badass. Besides… This really is my shopping attire," he chuckled. "I find it easier to get discounts on the stuff you need when people are scared shitless of you." All the other people in the store were, in fact, all shopping on the complete opposite side of the store. "It's perfect! This way, I look manly while shopping for baby food… and I keep Minato junior safe, too. Groovy, huh?"

Finally, after ten more minutes of waiting, the three woman paid for what they bought. Hanna bought Hinata a crib, little baby clothes, bottles, diapers, etc. "Thanks for helping me out, you two," the Hyuuga woman thanked, and she handed all the bags with clothes, bottles and diapers to Hiashi, and passed the crib to Deadpool. Wade looked at the crib, then to Hanna, and back to the crib. Wade was about to say something, when an all too familiar voice came from behind him.

"What're you waitin' for, mon ami? De ladies are waitin' for ya to help dem…" Everyone turned to see where the strong Cajun accent came from. Standing in front of the doors stood an attractive young man. The man had long, brown, shaggy hair, falling just underneath the base of his skull. He had a very light mustache, and a light goatee to match. The man wore a light black vest, with a purple dress shirt underneath. He also had on a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes. But what everybody *Minus Wade* thought was weird was that he had with him a long, silver cane. (This is the movie version of Gambit.) The handsome man looked at Wade, and flashed a cocky smile. "Wha? Not goin' ta welcome me?"

"HAHA! Remy Lebeau! You Cajun pimp! You made it!" Forgetting about the others, he ran forward and caught Remy in a friendly headlock. "How have things been going, my bayou friend? Did you get me a ticket for Mardi Gras? And don't tell me you couldn't even if you'd tried, either. You Cajuns get a special discount." The two laughed, as Deadpool released Gambit from his hold. Turning to the others, Wade stepped aside and introduced him. "Ladies and gentlemen… but mostly ladies. Please help me welcome the king of the of bayou! The Cajun heartthrob! The one… the only… Remy Lebeau!"

As Deadpool began clapping like a hyperactive fan girl, the smooth-talking hustler smiled, and walked up to Kushina. "Madame… it is a pleasure ta be your protector, and it is an honor ta be in your beautiful presence." He gently took Kushina's right hand, and gently pressed his lips against it. "When my friend Deadpool told me about a belle was without a man… I just couldn't stay away." Hearing those words spoken in that romantic Cajun accent caused Kushina to blush, and look away in shyness. "For a beauty, such as yourself, should never have ta be alone."

The three women began to giggle, all with light pink blushes on their faces. Hiashi frowned at his wife, who was eying the boy in a "peculiar" way. So before Remy could sweet-talk them any further, Deadpool intervened. "OK, you tool. You can help the "belle" by carrying this." When Gambit turned, Wade tossed him the crib Hanna wanted him to carry. Being caught by surprise, Remy let out an "OOF" when he caught it, causing his hat to fall off his head. After receiving a glare from the Cajun, Deadpool reached down, picked up Remy's hat, and placed it on his head. "Sorry, Remy… You have to work for your eye-candy. I've saved Kushina's and Tsunade's life already. Hell, I've saved Kushina's son's life TWICE! So get hauling, you silver-tongued womanizer!"

Kushina, Hanna, and Tsunade sent annoyed glares at Deadpool for how he was talking to his… ahem… handsome friend. But Remy merely let out a sly chuckle, and lifted the crib onto his shoulder. "No worries… my mom always told me ta help a belle as often as possible." Deadpool smiled, and patted the Cajun on the back.

"Thanks for coming man. I was afraid I was going to have to hang out with these wet blankets all day by myself." This, of course, received a nasty look from all the others as they left the store. As the six walked down the street, Deadpool started to describe Gambit to the others… mainly to the ladies. "This man is a king among men," he started. "He's strong, he's smart, he's one hell of a poker player…" This got Tsunade's attention. "And he's a master at Cajun food…. And I mean all that in a brotherly way, man. Not in a secretly-gay-for-you kind of way."

Gambit let out a hearty laugh, as he slugged Wade in the shoulder. "Stop it, man. You're goin' ta make me blush," he joked sarcastically. He turned to Kushina. "Wade told me what happened…. I'm sorry, mon cher…. Minato was a brave mon ami." Kushina, Tsunade, Hanna and Hiashi all turned to him. "That man could sure put de bayou juice away…" That reminded Wade of something.

"Hahaha! You remember that one time in Iwagakure?" Remy did. And after being reminded of that, he nearly dropped the crib trying not to laugh. The others looked at him in confusion. So Deadpool explained. "Remy, Minato, me, and his men were stationed in Iwagakure, and Remy volunteered to play bartender." He took a pause to let out some hard laughs, before continuing. "I'm telling you, we got SHIT-FACED! Minato passed out face-first in the dirt, Remy was singing drinking songs off-key, and I was running around in nothing more than my combat boots and underwear, shouting, "I AM THE OTHER WHITE MEAT!" Ha! That was one awesome Friday!"

As the two laughed, Kushina remembered that Minato was stationed in Iwagakure. During the war, Konohagakure and Iwagakure were enemies. And Minato, with a squad of his best men were sent to take out the most valuable points. "You two were with Minato-kun during the war?" Gambit and Deadpool smiled and nodded. 'Why didn't he tell me about these two?' "So you two were some of Minato-kun's very best?"

Again, the two men grinned and nodded. But when Deadpool was about to continue, he looked ahead. His happy demeanor disappeared in the blink of an eye, and he stopped. "Village assholes… 12 o'clock. " Up ahead were, in fact, five people who were carrying pitch forks, and wore rags. He turned to Remy, who had a confused look on his face. "AKA, bad people who want to kill the kid." He clarified, pointing to the sleeping baby in Kushina's arms. "Give Tsunade the crib, Gambit. Today, you start your new job."

Giving the crib to Tsunade, Deadpool and Gambit walked forward. They were obviously waiting for them. They were right in front of the Hyuuga compound. "Good evening, Kushina-san…" one of the men greeted, not meaning a word of it. "I see your… _son_… is doing well." The others started to gather up behind the one, in an intimidating way. "Saw what happened to those evil men who tried to kill your boy… so sad, isn't it?" Kushina glared at them, as she held her son closer to her. "It would've been a shame if anything happened to _it_… wouldn't it, men?" The other four villagers spat on the ground, and shook their heads.

'Wow… After killing three high levels ninjas, these peasants think they can take on all of us? Who knew villagers could be so retarded?' Deadpool thought, looking at the others. They looked at him, and nodded their heads. Smiling, Deadpool nodded his head. "Watch this…" Then he turned to Gambit. "How about you show these guys some of your _Cajun charm_?"

Remy smiled, and took a step foreword. "Listen mon ami… we don't want any trouble." He began, using his smooth voice. "De belle just lost her man… just after givin' birth ta their baby boy. And if y'all here ta cause anymore trouble, me and Wade will have ta do somethin' bout it." The Cajun then pulled out his long cane, and started to slowly twirl it around his fingers.

The villagers looked at one another, and let out an ignorant laugh. "Look here, pretty boy. You should stay out of other people's business." Suddenly, Remy's warm, comfortable demeanor changed.

"And do you know somethin'?" he asked, frowning at the men in front of him. They rolled their eyes, and shook their heads. "Demons aren't de only ting ta be scared of…" The villagers' eyes widened in fear at what they saw next. Remy's once dark brown eyes suddenly started to glow with an eerie red glow. And with his red, devilish eyes narrowed at the men, Gambit smirked. "Do we have an understanding, mon amis?" Unnerved by Remy's evil appearance, the villagers stepped aside. "Merci…" A cocky smile appeared on the Cajun's face, with his red eyes turning back to brown.

Since they didn't see anything, Kushina and the others didn't know what Gambit did. But nevertheless, they continued walking, with Remy in front and Wade in the back. Soon, they arrived at the Hyuuga compound, where some of the guards stepped up to stop Gambit. But Hiashi ordered them to allow him passage. "Merci, mon ami. It's good ta see another gentlemen around…" Again, the actions of the Cajun aroused girlish giggles from the women… which irritated both Wade and Hiashi.

"Good evening, Kushina-san." Before entering the compound, they all heard a low voice from behind them. And Kushina knew who it belonged to. Turning around, they saw Fugaku Uchiha, with two other Uchiha behind him. Kushina narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha leader. "You're making a mistake… Your _son_… holds the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him. The dreaded demon is still alive, and unless we kill him, Minato's sacrifice will have been in vain." The men behind his slowly reached for their Katana swords, eying the blond baby in the worried mother's arms.

"Now listen here, you…." Kushina was about to tell them off, when both Deadpool and Gambit walked up in front of her, facing the three Uchiha. Wade pulled out one of his swords, and aimed the AK-101 at Fugaku's head.

"OK, since this village has a surprising amount of retarded people, I'll say this sloooooooooooowly. Remy and I are here to keep Naruto from dying, and that's what we're going to do," Wade began, tightening his grip around the handle of his sword. The two underling Uchiha glared at Deadpool, and reached for their swords… but Fugaku raised his hand, stopping them. "That's right… Think about your odds, you morons. On our side we have Sarutobi, Tsunade, the Hyuuga clan, the Inuzuka clan, the Akimichi clan, the Aburame clan, the Nara clan, and the Yamanaka clan. Plus, as a bonus, they have me and Remy. Who do you have? Huh? What? What? Huh? Huh? What now, man?"

Fugaku simply smiled evilly. "We have the entire village of Konohagakure on our side. And not even you can…" The Uchiha was about to go on, when all of a sudden, a purple blur flew right past his face. Startled, he and his men leapt to the side to see what it was. And there, embedded into the tree behind them was… a playing card? Yes. Digging three inches into the thick oak tree was in fact a playing card… the ace of hearts.

All of a sudden, the three heard Remy chuckling to himself. And when they turned to confront the man, he began. "Keep your eyes on de cards, mon anis…. Because Gambit has some more tricks up his sleeves." Everyone looked confused, when suddenly, the card sticking out of the tree started to glow bright purple. It let out a static-like sound, before…

**BOOM!**

The card erupted in a flash of light, sending shards of bark everywhere. Fugaku and his men got covered in sharp splinters from the waist up, and they all let out a painful cry. And as the men tried to take them out of their face, the smoke began to clear around the tree. When the smoke cleared, everybody except Deadpool was surprised to see the very playing card laying on the ground, physically unharmed. "Always bet on Remy, mon frere. And if I ever see you or your men bothering Kushina, de next one is goin' where de sun don't shine."

Now, even Fugaku was furious. He and his men were about to attack, when Hiashi Hyuuga appeared beside Remy and Wade, with his Byakugan flaring. "Go… now." The Hyuuga leader demanded, with blue chakra radiating off his hands. Seeing their lord react in such a way, the two guards abandoned their posts and did the same. "Kushina and Naruto are protected directly under Sarutobi… and you know what would happen if you did what you were about to do." With shards of wood in his face, Fugaku glared at Hiashi, with a small amount of blood trickling down his face.

But, even Fugaku couldn't ignore the fact that Deadpool was right. They were outmatched… at the time being. So Fugaku straightened himself up, bowed, and turned to leave. Letting out angry growls, the other Uchihas followed as well. "They seem nice… Should I invite dem ta dinner? I'll cook us some crawfish." Remy's sarcasm only aroused a chuckle from Wade, who placed his sword back into its sheath. "Sorry I asked." Looking at the card, Remy used his powers to retrieve it. Suddenly, the card turned purple again, and began to levitate into the air. And everyone watched in silent awe as the card flew into the deck of cards in Gambit's hands.

Putting the cards back into his pocket, Remy turned and looked at the others. "So… you have another free room, mon frere?" he asked Hiashi, who raised a eyebrow. "Don't worry, mon ami. I'll keep my distance from your stunnin' wife…" Hanna blushed and giggled. "Besides… I need a place ta crash. After all, I'm gonna be helpin' Wilson with Kushina." Hiashi let out a tired sigh, and nodded. "Merci, mon frere. Later, just as thanks, I'll tell you some tricks for a healthy marriage." The Hyuuga head smirked, looked at Hanna, and nodded. "Sweet."

"AWESOME! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Deadpool chanted, hopping around like an idiot. But in doing so, he woke up Naruto, who began crying. Kushina glared at him before tending to her son. Wade turned to Remy. "You sure you're up to this, Cajun? Because I can't die… and she SCARES me!" Remy let out a hearty laugh before picking the crib back up.

"Trust me, mon frere… I couldn't leave you here alone even if I didn't want to stay here." Deadpool frowned, as he and the others entered the Hyuuga compound.

Unbeknownst to them, they were still being watched. Hidden on a distant building stood Fugaku Uchiha. He stood there, scowling at the six. "Just you wait, demon… you and your mother will soon be back in hell, where you belong." Then, Fugaku disappeared in a puff of smoke.

To Be Continued…..

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How was that! It seems like the Ragin' Cajun is making a new home in Konohagakure, along with Deadpool. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Because in the next chapter, it will take place six years later. And as you can guess, Logan won't be making an appearance any time soon. But hey, all the better. But anyway, I hope I made Remy's association with Minato clear enough. He and Wade were called in for help, since they were both his friends. So as you can guess, Kushina might want him around for when Naruto grows up. And as usual, the Uchiha clan will all want to kill Naruto, so this might have some sort of impact on Naruto growing up. Please leave reviews. And, if interested, check out my NEW poll opened. It's about which villain should show up in this story. Please leave three choices. Hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!


	5. The Academy

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, Deadpool/Kushina and future pairings as the story continues.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Its everyone's favorite Alaskan fan fiction writer, Mr. Alaska, with yet another installment of _Out of the Smokey Ruins_. I am so sorry for the long wait… yet again. As I told you in other stories, I am getting much busier than usual. School, learning how to drive, thinking about getting a job. I'm swamped. And lately, the weekends are getting shorter. So, I try to do what I can. I hope you all enjoy it. Like I said in my last chapter, this chapter will take place six years later. So, you all get to enjoy what happens when people like Wade and Remy are around when you grow up. A psychotic mercenary and a perverted gambler. VERY FUNNY! So please enjoy, leave reviews, and vote on me STILL opened poll. Hope you enjoy! PEACE!

Chapter 5: The Academy

It was a sunny afternoon in the village of Konohagakure. Nice breeze, no clouds, and plenty of sun. It has been six years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. And now, it seems as though the village had finally recovered from that terrifying night in history. All of the damage was repaired, and fortunately, a majority of the people of the village no longer saw Naruto Uzumaki as the demon reincarnated. Most of the people accepted what transpired that night as a way to save the village. But there were still some people who still viewed Naruto as a threat. People who wouldn't let what happened six years earlier go. But… that was a smaller portion of Konohagakure. And while the rest didn't see Naruto as a monster anymore, they now see him as… something worse.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU NO GOOD PERVERTS!" screamed an angry mob of women as the chased after Konoha's most perverted three. This was the third time that month that they were caught peeping on the women's bathhouse, and quite frankly, they were getting VERY tired of it.

"Damnit, Remy! I told you to keep quiet," Deadpool yelled, as he, Remy Lebeau, and the six year old Naruto Uzumaki ran for their dear lives. Wade was wearing a black and red Chuunin vest, since he has gained the title of Jounin within the six years in the ninja village. Underneath it was his original red and black uniform. On his back were his two Katana swords. But what was different was that he wasn't carrying his guns with him. Instead, he had every pouch and pocket filled with Shuriken and explosive tags. And around his forehead was a black leaf village head band, signifying that his was a ninja from Konohagakure.

"Why is it that every time we try to see some booty, you or Whiskers blow our cover? Its ridiculous! In my other stories, I never got caught by the women! But now? " Wade continued, as he and his two perverted pals ran down the street, with the furious women right behind them. "If this continues, I'll just have to be a solo pervert! Seriously!"

Turning to his crazy friend, Remy narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Can it, Wilson," the Cajun snapped, jumping over some crates. "It be Uzumaki who wouldn't keep quiet! De ladies wouldn't even know we were near if dis little brat would have stopped giggling! Blame him!" Remy Lebeau was still wearing his usual attire. Black dress shirt, loosened white tie, dress pants, and black hat. He wasn't a ninja, since getting a job wasn't his strong suit. But he stuck around all these years to protect Naruto from any potential harm…. And to stick close to Kushina, of course.

Hearing his name mentioned, the six year old Naruto Uzumaki flashed his genuine perverted grin. "Hey, this is my first offense," he countered, as he, Gambit and Deadpool went down a different street, with the women slowly closing in on them. "It was Remy who blew our covers last time. So give me a break, will ya?"

Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, was now an odd combination of both Deadpool and Gambit. He wore clothes that were part Remy, and part Wade. He wore a black dress shirt, along with a loosened red tie. He also wore black dress pants, red black shoes, and a red hat, similar to Remy's. And, sadly enough, he ended up getting a mixture of both Wade's and Remy's personalities. Since he lived with those two his entire life, he had a weird sense of humor (Deadpool) and was a perverted little womanizer (Gambit). His mother tried her best to keep her son from becoming like both men, but while growing up without a father, Naruto slowly began to take on the traits of his only male role models. So now, Naruto Uzumaki was a smart-mouthed, womanizing, hyperactive boy.

The three sprinted down the streets of Konohagakure, with the angry women on their heels. They went down different streets and different alleys to shake off their pursuers. But since most of them were kunoichi, they were able to stick with them. And, unfortunately, one of the women that was chasing them was Tsume Inuzuka, who was one of the women that was spied on all three times that month.

"When I get my hands on you three, I'm going to wring you dry," she growled, as she used her families animalistic like agility to drop down on all fours and started running after them as if she was a wolf. Seeing the Inuzuka woman rapidly gaining speed, Deadpool, grabbed both Remy, and Naruto by the back of the neck.

"Hang on, fellas," he shouted, as he, Remy, and Naruto disappeared in a flash of red light and a puff of black smoke. They reappeared atop a nearby building, where they immediately started leaping from rooftop to rooftop. This took the women off guard, and took them a second to realize what had just happened. But when all of the other women were about to continue pursuing the three, Tsume growled, and stuck her arm out to stop them.

"Forget it… they're long gone," she sighed. "But I know his mother. So they will get theirs later today." While they were disappointed that they weren't going to enact their revenge personally, the other embarrassed and furious women sighed, and settled for that.

**( With Naruto, Wade, and Remy ) **

"Are (pant) are they (pant) gone," Deadpool asked, as he, Naruto and Gambit hid inside the forest, panting heavily. Remy, with his cane withdrawn (for protection) peeked around a tree and looked down the path they took. And to his relief, he didn't see or hear anyone following them. So he leaned his cane against the tree, and wiped the sweat from his head on his tie.

"Wee, da ladies are gone," he sighed. He looked around, making sure they weren't going to be ambushed. Then, the Raging Cajun turned his attention to the blond boy beside him. Naruto was smiling devilishly, even when he was tired, sweaty, and scared. "Why are ya smilin'? When you mother hear bout dis, she will skin use alive. If anyting, ya should be da most scared, mon ami."

Still smiling mischievously, Naruto shook his head. "Nah. I'm not scared," he answered, using his hat to fan himself. "You see, most mothers don't kill their kids. Most mothers kill the people who turn their kids into perverts… which means you," he pointed out. "I was a innocent little boy before I read that book Kakashi gave you. _YOU _were the one who let me read it when mom wasn't looking. So… I guess its you who will be skinned."

"Little smartass," Remy mumbled to himself, as Deadpool started chuckling.

"Hahahahaa! That's my boy," he encouraged, patting Naruto on his back. "I have taught you well, young grasshopper. But now, your real challenge will begin. Prove sensei Wade if you can use sensei Remy's mastery of the opposite sex to save us from… _HER_," he finished dramatically, as he pointed behind him. Curious, Naruto turned to see what Wade was looking at.

His eyes widened.

Walking down the street was Tsume Inuzuka, with the group of angry women right behind her. Strangely enough, they weren't charging after them. Deadpool, Gambit and Naruto were clearly in their sights, yet they weren't yelling, cursing, or charging at them. They were just walking, which made the three feel uneasy. "You think you can handle this, young grasshopper," Deadpool asked. But before Naruto could turn to answer, Deadpool grabbed Gambit, and disappeared in a red flash and puff of black smoke.

'Thanks a lot, _sensei _Wade,' Naruto thought sarcastically, as the women grew nearer.

Naruto cleared his throat, tightened his tie, and flashed his handsome smile. "Bonjour, my lovelies," the sly boy began, using his own Cajun accent he was taught by Remy. "What may I do for you on dis lovely afternoon?" He then bowed, and took off his hat. Before Tsume could start, Naruto reached out, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "I be frightfully sorry bout what me, Wade and Remy did…. It is just… you all are so beautiful, we couldn't resist. Please forgive us." Naruto kisses Tsume's hand again, looks up, with his ocean blue eyes sparkling and his handsome smile showing.

Some of the women started to giggle when, against her will, Tsume blushed from Naruto's sweet talking. But then, Naruto heard a voice that he was EXPECTING to be Tsume's. But instead, he heard…

"Give it a rest, son," Naruto's eyes went wide when he recognized the familiar voice. He started to sweat a little, and he started to shake. Slowly, he looked behind Tsume, and saw his mother, with one hand on her hip and the other messaging the bridge of her nose. "I see Lebeau has taught you well in womanizing… I was curious as to how much you'd actually use," she said, as she walked up in front of her _romantic _son.

'Damn you Remy,' Kushina thought, looking down at her now guilty looking boy. 'I swear… Naruto better not start doing anything worse than sweet talking. If he does,' her thoughts stopped there, when Naruto looked down in guilt, waiting for what his mother was going to tell him.

"Look son," she began, in a soft, motherly voice. "I'm not saying I don't like to have a charming boy for a son. I rather like the idea," hearing this Naruto looked up and smiled. "But there is only so much I will accept. And sneaking peeks on naked women in the bathhouse is FAR from acceptable. And you're going to be starting the Ninja Academy tomorrow. And there, I expect you to be on your best behavior, and act like the ninja you are soon going to be. But if you get a reputation as a pervert, no girl your age will want to get near you. And I don't want the son of the Fourth Hokage to go down in history as a perverted shinobi," now she was on her knees, with both hands on the boy's shoulders. "Do we have an understanding?"

With a small, innocent smile, Naruto nodded. "Yes mommy." He would always use the "Mommy" phrase to get back on Kushina's good side.

Kushina smiled and ruffled Naruto's spiky hair. "That's a good boy." But then, her sweet smile turned to a furious glare, and her hand went down and pinched Naruto's ear… HARD. "Because if I hear anything else about you peeping on girls again, you will be grounded until you GRADUATE from the Academy." Naruto was on his knees, groaning in pain. He was trying to pry his ear from his mother's grasp, but to no avail. "Got it?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes," Naruto repeated in a high-pitched whine. "I'll be a good boy! No more peeping on ladies! I swear!" Satisfied with the answer, Kushina released her son's ear.

"Good," she chuckled. "Now… where might I find Wilson and Lebeau? Because I feel like we should give those two _role models _a lesson in respecting women. So, where might we find them, son?" Recovering from a sore ear, Naruto looks up. "Well?"

All of a sudden, Deadpool and Gambit reappeared in a red flash and puff of black smoke. "Hello," Deadpool greeted. "We forgot our student. Would you kind ladies mind if we take him before his mother shoooooooooooooo…. Hi Kushina!" When Wade saw Kushina, he stepped behind Remy, and waved. "Crazy story! I was walking home after rescuing a box of orphan kittens from a burning building, when I saw REMY and NARUTO," he emphasizes his friends' names, "peeping on these fine women. But when I tried to steer them from temptation, they figured I was peeping with them, and sought out to punish me for a crime I didn't commit… Did you buy that," he asked, while both Naruto and Remy shot him annoyed looks.

"Not one bit," she answered, shaking her head. "In fact, I have a pretty good this whole thing was YOUR idea." Kushina began to walk up to Remy and Wade, with a eerie calmness. "And quite frankly, I don't appreciate my son getting impure thoughts from you two." The women behind her started glaring at the two grown men, ready to pounce. But Kushina kept them at bay.

Remy, trying to be smooth, walks up to Kushina. "I am frightfully sorry bout what me, Wade, and NarrrrrrrrrrOOWWWWWW," before he could repeat what Naruto said before, Kushina reached out and pinched his ear.

"Nice try, Cajun, but my son already tried that line with us," she growled, causing Gambit to fall to his knees in pain. "I know it is you who is teaching my son how to act around the opposite sex. So far, you are the one who is in most trouble. If it wasn't for the fact that my son likes you two so much, I'd kill both of you," she then looks at Deadpool with a soul stealing glare.

Then, she let out a tired sigh. "Listen, Naruto begins at the Academy tomorrow. I need someone to stay close, to inform me of what this generation of potential shinobi my son will be with. You two perverted assholes think you can do that?" Anxiously, both men nodded. Then she released Gambit from her hold. "Remy, take Naruto home please."

Rubbing his now sore ear, Remy stood up and nodded. "Wee, my belle," he mumbled, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his dress shirt and began dragging him off. But when Deadpool started to follow them, Kushina stopped him.

"Wait Wade," she said, grabbing the mercenary turned ninja by the shoulder. "I still have something I need to discus with you." She then turn to the other women. "I got it from here, ladies. Go back and enjoy your baths." The women looked at one another, then nodded. "Oh! And Tsume," Kushina added, getting the Inuzuka woman's attention. "Just so you know, my son is off limits. No asking him out on dates, got it?" All of the other women started giggling uncontrollable when they remembered how Tsume was blushing from Naruto's smooth talking. Tsume blushed in embarrassment, and walked off without saying a word.

So now it was just Deadpool and Kushina, with Kushina's hand slowly tightening around Wade's shoulder. "I already know that there is going to be an Uchiha attending the Academy this year. Fugaku Uchiha's son, to be precise. I want you to keep a extra close eye on him. Make sure that his father's hateful views of my son hasn't tainted his."

When Kushina released his shoulder, Wade turned, stood up straight, and saluted. "Yes, ma'am, Kushina-kun! Target: Uchiha brat! Objective: Make sure Uchiha brat isn't like his prick daddy! You can count on me and Remy, ma'am!" Rolling her eyes, Kushina nodded.

"Super…" Then, without warning, Kushina kicked Deadpool in the crotch, causing the poor man to let out a high-pitched squeal, before folding up into a crippled ball. "And if I hear about you peeping on anymore bathhouses, I'll cut it off, got it?"

With tears slowly seeping from his eyes, he nodded his head. "Not making any promises," he spoke in a low voice, "but I'll try."

'I guess I can live with that… for now.'

**( The Next Day )**

"Remember, treat your teachers with respect," Kushina said as she, her son, Wade and Remy walked down the street towards the Ninja Academy. Today was Naruto's first day at the Academy, so Kushina was going down what she expected from Naruto. "Try your best not to be a smart mouth. Behave yourself around other students, DON'T treat the girls like Remy would," she added, glancing annoyingly at the Cajun, "and follow every direction your teachers give you. If you treat the teachers with respect, you will get along with them. And believe me, your six years at the Academy will go by so much quicker if you get along with others. Do you understand?"

With a confident smile on his face, Naruto looked up. "Okay, mom. I will. And don't worry, I'll treat the girls with respect," he assured, much to Kushina's relief. But when to closed her eyes and took a breath of relief, Naruto winked and Gambit, who winked back at him.

Naruto was no longer wearing what he was wearing the day before. Now, he was looking a little more like a future ninja… well… more so then the previous day. He wore a black, short sleeved overcoat, with a red tank top underneath that, and a fishnet shirt underneath that. He also wore a pair of black slacks, and a pair of red ninja sandals. And his hair was combed back, a suggestion made by Remy.

"Are you ready for your first day of school, Whiskers?" Deadpool asked, pulling his mask up and lighting the cigarette that was in between his lips. When the blond boy nodded, Wade cracked a sinister smile. "Cool. Because me and Remy will be roaming the Academy, making sure you are getting the best of it. So, study hard and meet some nice girls," when Kushina glared at the crazed man, he sighed, and corrected himself. "I mean, make some good friends. That's what I meant. Yeah."

Not bothering to dig into why he and Gambit were going to be there, Naruto smiled and nodded his head. He didn't care. He was finally going to become a ninja. He was finally going to learn all sorts of cool jutsu and become an awesome ninja. He's been waiting since he was five to go to the Academy. And the fact that Deadpool and Gambit was going to be there makes it that much more fun.

But eventually, they finally arrived at the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. There were a lot of other children his age there, along with their parents and the teachers. He saw all of the major clan's families there. The Hyuuga clan. The Inuzuka clan. The Aburame clan. The Yamanaka clan. The Nara clan. The Akimichi clan. And of course, the Uchiha clan. When Kushina arrived, all of the adults and children bowed. At first, she didn't think the Uchiha clan would bow. But since they didn't want more negative attention than they already had, they reluctantly bowed along with the others.

That's when Iruka Umino, one of the teachers of the Academy walked up, smiled, and bowed. "Greetings, Kushina-san," Iruka greeted, using a happy, energetic voice. "Might I say how it is an honor to be your son's instructor this year?"

With a warm smile, Kushina nodded her head before bowing. "Thank you, Iruka. Naruto here has been itching to get in here, haven't you?" Naruto excitedly nodded his head.

"Well, I am glad to hear that," Iruka replied, looking at his wrist watch. 8:25am. "Well, school starts in five minutes. So I guess we can get started." After bowing to Kushina one last time, he made his way inside. The children said goodbye to their parents, and followed him in. Kushina knelt down, and kiss her son on the forehead.

"Have a good day, son. And remember what I told you. Be good to your instructors, your fellow students, and follow directions." Understanding what she was saying, Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay, mom. I will," after giving his mother a kiss on his cheek, he turned and ran inside, trying to keep up with the others.

Kushina then turned to Gambit and Deadpool with a serious look. "Remember: Keep a eye on the Uchiha." Wade and Remy nodded. "Thank you," she sighed, before regrouping with the other clan leaders and walked off.

Now alone, Deadpool and Remy looked at one another. "Damnit," Wade mumbled, kicking up some loose dirt. "I thought I was done with school. Now I'm not only back in school, I'm BABYSITTING while I'm in school? What kind of job is that for a Jounin of my status?"

"Wade, stop complaining," Remy groaned, rolling his eyes. "We're here ta make sure nothing happens ta Naruto, remember. But still, it wouldn't hurt for ya to learn something new."

"You keep an eye on Naruto? And I keep an eye on the Uchiha kid," Wade suggested.

"Sure."

**( With Kushina and the Other Parents )**

Kushina walked down the street, with some of Minato's old childhood friends, Hiashi Hyuuga and his wife Hanna Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka and his wife Yakuya Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Choza Akimichi and his wife Namina Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, and Shikaku Nara and his wife Yoshino Nara.

"My little Kiba has been dying to become a ninja," Tsume began, using a happy tone. "He has been itching to become a ninja ever since Hana became one. I think its so cute that he wants to be like his sister."

Inoichi smiled and nodded his head. "Well, I just hope the Academy is able to make our daughter a respectable kunoichi. Ino has been acting up a little recently. And its starting to get harder and harder to talk to her for some reason." Yakuya comforts her husband by snuggling into his shoulder.

"Yeah…. It has been getting hard," she agreed.

"Well I'm just can't wait for him to become a ninja. Its getting expensive feeding a kid like our Chouji. He eats nearly as much as I do! I swear, the boy must have inherited my appetite," Namina giggled and nudged Choza in the side.

"Stop complaining," she giggled. "You shouldn't talk. You use him to convince me to make your favorite food. You're just as big of a pig as he is." While that would sound hurtful, in the Akimichi clan, being big is encouraged.

"I just hope Hinata can get some confidence," Hiashi sighed. "She is always shy and scared for some reason. And she never wants to play with the other Hyuuga children."

"Yes. I'm starting to worry about her," Hanna agreed. "I hope she's able to make some friends at the Academy. She really needs some."

Hearing this, Kushina couldn't help but chuckle. She was thinking about her son. "Well, you don't have anything to worry about if you're worried about your daughter getting friends. My boy Naruto is sure to make friends with little Hinata."

'I just hope he doesn't scare her off with the advise Remy gave him….'

"Hey Kushina," Tsume said, breaking Kushina's train of thought. "I saw Wade and Remy staying behind. Why aren't they with you?"

"There is an Uchiha attending the Academy this year," she answered. "So I need to know if his father encouraged him to do harm onto my boy." The other parents nodded. They too knew what the Uchiha clan was like. They all seemed to hate Naruto for having the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside him. Mikoto was the only one who seemed to have no animosity towards Naruto.

"Well, if that's the case, you don't have to worry," Tsume answered, patting Kushina on the back. "If the worse should happen, Wade and Remy will handle it… After all, we know what those two are capable of, right?"

"Yeah… right," Kushina said, with great uncertainty. "I just hope THEY don't make things harder for Naruto."

'Oh. Didn't think about that,' Tsume thought.

To Be Continued…..

Hello everyone. I know. The Deadpool-ness is much lower on this chapter. That's because this chapter was for Naruto, and what he's going to have to be facing soon. So, sorry for the disappointment. I promise, I'll try to put in more crazy mercenary humor in the next chapter. Like I said, this chapter was about introducing the Academy Arch of this story. I'll try to throw in as much as I can. But enough of that. How did you like the new Naruto? Deadpool's sense on humor and Remy's attitude towards the ladies. Makes you wonder how a certain Hyuuga heiress will react to this Naruto, apposed to the dense one, doesn't it? Hope you all enjoyed it. But, like I said, I am getting more and more busy. School. Work. Driving. School. School. School! So it will be a while before another update. But please, go easy on me and leave me some positive reviews. And make double sure you vote. Until next time! PEACE!


End file.
